


Tragedy Thrills Me

by sodomizer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Triggering, fire is disgusting????, mentions of getting off to dead / dying things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodomizer/pseuds/sodomizer
Summary: Fire knows he’s different from the other Ghouls in his circle, especially Aether, the one he’s the closest to. That’s what makes this particular confession so difficult.





	Tragedy Thrills Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little WIP. I'm not sure if I want to continue it which is why I'm posting it in this form. Inspired by Fire's lyric tattoo which you can see [here](https://i.imgur.com/w81kRHG.png).

Fire knows he’s different from the other Ghouls in his circle, especially Aether, the one he’s the closest to. That’s what makes this particular confession so difficult.

They’ve been sitting in silence for the last minute or two. Fire is trying to source where to begin exactly and internally thanking Satan for the mask that obstructs Aether from really viewing his expressions. “I, uh, have this _fascination_. I guess I could just call it that.” The Ghoul’s tone is wavering, yet he continues, “and I think before we can get anywhere with our relationship — you have to know this. I often think of you as a good-hearted and me, well, the opposite. The other Ghouls joke about it. Y’know, they whisper _Sodomizer_ and call me a menace often, but none of them understand the depth. No one really does.” 

The Ghoul allows himself to look at Aether, examining his eyes for any sort of disgust, yet he finds nothing but the welcoming brown hues he’s always gazed into. “but I want you to know the depth before you choose to make me someone you really trust and love.” Fire inhales, preparing himself for what’s to come. “I like watching people die. I get off to that.” His face is hot. He’s so embarrassed and that’s not even the **entire** confession. “I know that’s normal for some Ghouls, but it’s not common in our circle. We’re not feral, _I’m not feral_ , and that’s what makes it hard for some people to grasp.” Some people meaning _**himself**_. He hasn’t told anyone this before. Ghouls are considerable at picking up auras from other Ghouls though and he suspects that’s why some of them avoid him often. He doesn’t even think for a second that Aether Ghouls are probably the most likely to pinpoint these things and his particular Aether may have known all of this all along. “It’s just not worth my interest until there’s blood or at least pain. I like the look of despair on their faces, not knowing if what’s happening is real or not.”

Aether nods and from what Fire can see, he’s serious. He can’t decipher if that’s good or bad until the bigger Ghoul confirms all of his fears. “I know all of this.” He adjusts the chain on his wrist so it’s no longer upside down. “I know you cover those tattoos ’n all, but I’ve seen them. I recognized the one you have there.” A finger points to Fire’s right arm. “I’ve heard that song before. I know the Sodomizer tattoo as well. Obviously. I might seem a little daft, but it’s not hard to put two and two together, yeah?” He chuckles, noticing Fire fidgeting slightly at his words.

“I know you’re not an idiot, but I couldn’t figure out why you would insist on having me if you knew those things.” The Ghoul starts another string of explanations, but he’s cut off by the sound of plastic hitting the floor. Catching a glimpse of chrome, he realizes it’s Aether’s mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it'll go into full smut one day.


End file.
